Un Beau Père Hors Du Commun
by Tite-Noune
Summary: C'est beau, l'amour qu'un père peut porter à sa fille . Ca peut être gênant aussi, surtout quand Ron à l'air bien décidé à tirer sa fille des griffes d'un certain blond ... RW


**Auteur: **Tite Noune

**Disclamer:** Comme d'hab, tout appartient à Mam'zelle JKR bien entendu !

**Rating:** K

**Résumé:** C'est beau, l'amour qu'un père peut porter à sa fille . Ca peut être gênant aussi, surtout quand Ron à l'air bien décidé à tirer sa fille des griffes d'un certain blond ... RW&SM

**Note:** Un petit Os comme bien d'autres, qui m'est passé par la tête hier soir . N'ayez crainte, je n'abandonne pas Quand Le Lion Rugit Et Que Le Serpent Faibli bien au contraire ! J'ai pris certes un peu de retard (bon oké, beaucoup de retard ! xP) mais je suis actuellement en pleine rédaction du premier chapitre, qui devrait être publié dans la journée ! Voili voilou, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, en espérant que cet OS vous plaira !

* * *

**Un Beau Père Hors Du Commun**

Ronald Weasley n'aimait pas s'entendre dire que sa fille, sa petite Rose, la prunelle de ses yeux, n'était plus si _petite_ que ça . Certes, elle venait tout juste de quitter Poudlard après avoir réussi brillament ses études et obtenu ses ASPICS haut la main . Certes, elle avait atteint ses dix huit printemps depuis quelques mois déjà . Certes, elle avait quitté le cocon famillial pour s'installer dans un appartement en plein coeur de Londres, côté Moldu . Malgrès tout, il ne pouvait pas s'y faire, à ses yeux, Rose resterait toujours sa petite fille adorée, à douze comme à cinquante huit ans !

Mais s'il y avait bien une chose, UNE SEULE, qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était que sa fille lui tienne tête, et qu'elle fasse exactement le contraire de ce qu'il lui demandait . Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Rose l'avait _toujours_ contredit, sans même s'en apercevoir parfois .

Quand Hermione était tombée enceinte, il avait eu le vague espoir que peut-être, il s'agirait d'un garçon . Il avait finalement eu une fille, et ne s'en était jamais plein, puisqu'au fond, ça ne lui importait pas temps que ça . Et puis, après tout, Hugo était arrivé quelques années plus tard . Mais déjà à sa naissance, Rose avait eu le don de contradiction !

Lors de sa première année à Poudlard, sur le quai de la gare, il avait menacé Rose de la déshériter si elle n'était pas envoyée à Gryffondor . Bon oké, il avait dit ça simplement pour la taquiner, mais elle avait tout de même réussi à être envoyée à Serdaigle . Non, ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute, et oui, c'était le Chixpeau Magique qui décidait dans quelle maison chaque élève était réparti . Mais quand même, cette fois encore, elle lui avait désobéit ! Inconsciamment bien sûr .

Ce même jour, il avait bien dit à Rose de ne _pas _sympathiser avec le fils Malefoy . Et après avoir reçu un regard meurtrier de la part de sa femme, il avait ajouté qu'elle pouvait au moins, ne pas se montrer trop gentille avec lui . A son retour aux vacances de Noël, il avait appris que sa bien aimée fille retrouvait le petit Scorpius presque tous les soirs à la Bibliothèque pour l'aider à faire ses devoirs, et que c'était un garçon plutôt gentil, bien qu'il ne soit que peu bavard . Pour pas changer, elle ne l'avait pas écouté .

Rapidement, Ron s'était aperçut que Rose parlait _très _souvent de ce petit Serpentard, et qu'au fil du temps, ils avaient fini par devenir amis . Ce qui ne lui plaisait guère, cela allait de soit . Il avait alors demandé à sa fille de ne pas nouer de liens plus qu'amicaux avec ce blondinet sans cervelle . Et bien sûr, mademoiselle n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, et Ron s'était retrouvé avec la mâchoire au niveau des genoux quand il avait vu Rose embrasser ce garçon à la gare, à la fin de sa quatrième année .

Hermione avait eu d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à empêcher son mari de sauter sur ce petit crétin congénital pour essayer de l'étrangler . Et une fois de retour chez eux, une violente dispute avait éclaté entre le père et la fille, et Ron avait finir par totalement sortir de ses gonds, et avait tout bonnement interdit à sa fille de revoir Scorpius . Il n'était _pas _fréquentable, elle méritais beaucoup mieux que lui ! Bien évidemment, elle avait une fois de plus outre-passé l'autorité parentale, au plus grand damne du rouquin .

Il croyait alors avoir atteind le pire lorsqu'un mois plus tôt, Rose était venu lui dire que cet imbécile de Malefoy Junior Bis et elle avaient décidé d'enménager ensemble dans un appartement ! Non, ce n'était définitivement pas possible ! Elle le faisait exprès ou quoi ?! Elle tenait à ce qu'il fasse une syncope hein, c'est ça ?! Et cette fois encore, malgrès son refus pur et dur, elle avait fait ce que bon lui semblait . Comme toujours, d'ailleurs . Ce jour là, il croyait vraiment, véritablement, indéniablement qu'elle avait atteint le pompon . Mais non, il avait fallu qu'elle en rajoute une couche .

Il lui avait pourtant dit, une centaine de fois au moins, que JAMAIS cet imbécile de Serpentard ne mettrait les pieds chez lui, JAMAIS ! L'avait-elle écouté ? Non, bien sûr que non, puisque dans à peine une heure, le jeune couple débarquerait, au plus grand désespoir de Ron qui avait véritablement _tout _fait pour que ce jour arrive le plus tardivement possible . Le petit Scorpius croyait pouvoir lui enlever sa fille, sa petite Rose adorée comme ça, du jour au lendemain ?! Mais qu'il arrête de fumer la Mandragore nom d'un gnome !

Ronald Weasley ne laisserait _jamais_ sa fille entre les mains d'un Serpentard tel que lui !

* * *

En plein dans le jardin des Granger-Weasley, un jeune couple apparut soudainement, l'air anxieux . Le premier, parce-qu'il craignait de ne finir Avada Kedavriser par son futur beau père avant la fin de la journée . La seconde, parce-qu'elle craignait que son petit ami ne finisse Avada Kedavriser par son père dans les dix prochaines minutes à venir . On dit que l'amour donne des ailes, pour l'occasion, on avait plutôt l'impression qu'il donnait des envies suicidaires à Scorpius . Non, parce-que très franchement, qui serait assez fou pour s'attirer les foudres d'un père de famille bien décidé à empêcher quelqu'un d'approcher sa fille à moins de vingt mètres, hein ?!

Enfin, ce n'était pas le moment de se décourager . Les deux amoureux avancèrent alors jusqu'à la porte et, après un dernier regard affolé, Rose frappa quelques coups . Un instant plus tard, Hermione vint leur ouvrir, rayonnante, les accueillant chaleureusement . Scorpius lui tendit alors le bouquet de fleurs et la bouteille de Whisky pur feu qu'il avait acheté pour l'occasion .

- Oh Scorpius ! C'est très gentil de ta part ... Il ne fallait pas voyons !

Un sourire timide fiché au coin de la bouche, il allait répondre que ce n'était vraiment rien, lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier et qu'un instant plus tard, Ron fit une entrée des plus remarquée dans la Cuisine . Le visage impassible, il fixa le jeune homme sans rien dire durant quelques instants, avant de finalement lui lancer un regard plein de menaces .

- Toi . Premier étage . Deuxième porte à gauche . Tout de suite .

Pâlissant à vue d'oeil, le jeune Malefoy jeta un regard en biais à Rose et Hermione, pas le moins du monde rassuré . Puis, doucement, timidement, hésitant, il commença à monter l'escalier, mal à l'aise comme rarement il ne l'avait été . Arrivé à l'étage, il ouvrit alors la deuxième porte à gauche et se retrouva dans une pièce de taille moyenne, qui servait apparament de bibliothèque vu les nombreux livres qui recouvraient les étagères autour de lui . Au centre de la pièce se trouvaient deux canapés l'un en face de l'autre, une table basse entre eux . N'osant pas s'asseoir, il attendit alors près de la porte que Mr Weasley ne le rejoigne .

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, laissant place à un Ronald Weasley dans toute sa splendeur, le visage toujours chargé de menaces . Ca n'allait définitivement pas être facile . D'un geste de la tête, le rouquin fit signe au jeune homme de s'asseoir, puis il prit lui même place dans l'autre canapé, fixant Scorpius de son regard bleuté, comme s'il l'_évaluait_ . Après quelques longues minutes de silence, il prit finalement la parole .

- Tu ne la mérite pas .

Scorpius leva légèrement la tête, fixant de ses yeux gris l'homme assis face à lui .

- Vous me jugez sans me connaître .

- Ma fille mérite mieux qu'un Malefoy !

Déjà, le ton montait d'un cran, côté Weasley . Cette petite entrevue commençait décidemment très mal . Gardant son calme, le blond reprit alors, de sa voix lente, douce .

- Sûr . Vous auriez sans doute préféré la voir tomber dans les bras de James, non ? Potter sonne mieux que Malefoy après tout . Le bonheur de votre fille ne s'arrêterait-il qu'à un simple nom, selon vous ?

- Tu l'as dis toi même, tout ce que je veux, c'est le bonheur de ma fille, répliqua-t-il d'un ton cinglant . Ce n'est pas dans tes bras qu'elle le trouvera .

A nouveau, ce terrible silence . Et Scorpius paraissait un peu plus désemparé à chaque seconde . Mr Weasley n'avait pas l'air décidé à apprendre à le connaître, préférant se baser sur des préjugés qui dataient d'une vingtaines d'années plus tôt . Rassemblant tout son courage, il planta une fois de plus son regard dans celui du père de famille, reprenant d'une voix déterminée, assurée .

- J'aime votre fille, quoique vous puissiez en penser .

- Prouves le moi, répliqua Ron, un léger rictus au coin de la bouche .

Lui prouver ?! Scorpius resta interdit, le temps de réfléchir à cette demande pour le moins insolite . Comment pouvait-il montrer à Ron qu'il aimait sa fille de tout son coeur ? En faisant apparaître son patronus, qui s'avérait être le même que Rose, à savoir un loup ? En lui montrant la rose qu'il s'était fait tatouer en haut du dos à leur seconde Saint Valentin ? Il n'était pas véritablement sûr que toutes ces petites choses aient un réel impact sur le rouquin, puisque le père de Scorpius lui même avec qualifié tout ceci comme étant des "conneries d'adolescents" .

La porte s'ouvrit alors à la volée, tirant brusquement le blond de ses pensées .

- Ron, tu pourrais descendre ? Un épouvantard à élu domicile dans le buffet, j'aimerais que tu t'en occupes .

Le dit Ron regarda sa femme en clignant stupidement des yeux durant quelques secondes, avant de finalement se tourner vers le jeune Malefoy, un sourire mutin fiché sur son visage constellé de tâches de rousseurs .

- Pourquoi ne pas t'en charger Scorpius ? J'aimerais bien voir de quoi un Malefoy a peur ...

La mine perplexe, Scorpius hocha légèrement la tête et se leva, prenant la direction de la cuisine . Hermione lança un regard noir à son mari, puis tous deux suivirent le jeune garçon . Arrivé en bas, il se mit face au buffet, baguette en main, réfléchissant à la manière dont il pourrait rendre ridicules ... des cafards . Et oui, la plus grande peur de Scorpius mesurait dans les environs de cinq centimètres de largeur, et deux de hauteur . Du moins le croyait-il, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione n'ouvre la porte du placard pour laisser s'échapper l'épouvantard .

Un cri d'horreur franchit alors les lèvres d'Hermione, tandis que la cadavre de Rose gisait sur le sol . Scorpius en lâcha sa baguette et se recula vivement, essayant de s'éloigner au maximum de cette vision d'horreur, blanc comme un linge, incapable d'ouvrir la bouche, de prononcer le moindre mot . Ron prit alors les devants, et une énorme araignée apparue alors devant lui . D'un coup de baguette, celle-ci se retrouva à faire des claquettes, et d'un second coup, l'épouventard se volatilisa .

Un silence pesant s'abbatit alors dans la pièce, Ron et Hermione se jettant des regards interloqués, Scorpius toujours collé au mur, aussi pâle qu'aurait pû l'être un mort . Puis, Ron s'avança soudain vers le blond, l'attrapa par les épaules et le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise . Il sortit la bouteille de Whisky pur feu que le Serpentard avait amené et en rempli un verre, qu'il lui mit sous le nez . Scorpius le but d'une traite .

- Ca va mieux ? demanda le rouquin .

Le blond hocha la tête à l'affirmative . Ron s'approcha de lui et mit une main sur son épaule .

- Te fais pas de bille va, ce n'était qu'un simple épouvantard .

Au même moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, laissant passer un petit rouquin d'une douzaine d'années, qui se jetta littéralement sur le jeune Malefoy en le voyant . Ce dernier reprit un peu de couleurs, souriant au petit Hugo qui s'extasiait joyeusement sur ses genous, heureux de le revoir . Rose - qui était allée chercher son frère chez Harry et Ginny - se tourna alors vers son père, les yeux pleins de colère .

- Tu l'as pas traumatisé j'espère ?

Ron prit un air offensé .

- Qui ? MOI ?! Mais voyons Rose, tu me connais tout de même ! J'étais justement entrain de dire à Scorpius, avant que vous n'arriviez ton frère et toi, qu'il avait ma totale bénédiction, à partir du moment où il acceptait de ne pas te toucher, de ne pas t'embrasser, de ne pas dormir dans le même lit que toi, ni la même chambre d'ailleurs, de ...

- PAPA !

- Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit _encore_ ?

Toute la famille éclata de rire, emplissant l'atmosphère d'une joyeuse euphorie . Oui, Ron avait mal jugé le petit Malefoy . Oui, il avait eu la preuve même sous les yeux qu'il tenait vraiment à elle . Et par dessus tout, OUI, il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, sa petite fille adorée était devenue une belle et grande jeune femme, et Scorpius serait pour elle un mari parfait, parole de Weasley !

**THE END**

* * *

Alors, une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? _S'iou plé !_


End file.
